Daughter of the Forest
by Lightblade23
Summary: They used to say I was little Ms. perfect, well little Ms perfect died, even though I was smart and normal over all I was lonely and sad. Now I have a new life somewhere where there is no real expectations of me. It doesn't matter since I won't have that burden of being the best again. Its not like Im reborn into royalty. But why is my last name Senju? And sounds so familiar.
1. Chapter 1

**AN. AT THE BOTTOM**

**DISC. ION**

**Chapter 1**

So death is bland contrary to popular belief, I was smart, or well smarter than most. I mean really, people were idiots before me, I stood out from most, little Ms. Perfect, Ms. straight A, Ms. knows four languages, Ms. martial artist since 5 years old, all that for what a life where I was help us, self-centered and honestly I was a bitch to other people, do I regret it? Not really, I was selfish but in a good way... if that really makes sense.

But that didn't matter to the mugger, but that might've been my fault after all. I did try to save that girl whom I didn't know her name, but she was a good girl she didn't deserve to be held at gun point. I did save her from a fate worse than death but I ended up being killed by the gun, after I punched the guy.

Well any who that doesn't matter now, I didn't get to say goodbye but I never said that I was unhappy, but I don't regret saving someone else. But I do regret never doing what I loved... it's not like I found what I loved, but I did love music, especially the violin.

It's what I always wanted to do, play for big audiences, I did learned to play it, and kept at it since I was eight, after a lot years of playing it, I never lost the interest, the drive to be better believing one day I could play to my heart's content.

But alas, I was forced by my parents to be an engineering student and after my second degree and my masters on math and physics at 23 years old and considered a genius.

I never considered one thing, and that was friends, I never really had one friend, on my free time I did have my vice I was as they say a closet otaku, watching only the most popular, but never did I talk about it. I did prefer video-games, but general culture was always good for that. Nobody knew I liked it, but also I think that no one will know now.

Floating in this endless space of well... nothingness, no God, no hell, or heaven... there is nothing just my consciousness replaying my memories, but there is no sound or color, just memories. I don't know how long it has been since I came here, but there is no one here it's something I have come to hate, being lonely; yet I can't feel anything. I can't feel anger, hate, happiness, or sadness just emptiness.

But after what feels like forever, my eyes are filled with light, not a way to describe it aside from blinding light. In an instant all my senses returned to me, it's like a punch in the gut but it comes from every angle in my body, each sense returning one or two at a time, but a constant is the soft thump like sound that I can hear around me, it so soothing. I can feel someone pulling my head, as well as pressure all around me, my sight is blurry and filled with blinding light no real way to determine where I am, but everything is like a lens out of focus. But as soon as the warm pressure is relieved cold replaces it, I shudder as the cold embraces me.

No thoughts cross my mind I am just there, as much as I try I can't focus, everything is coming on to me too fast, and I can feel a buzz all around me, as people keep coming and going from my vision.

"She weighs 2500 grams, she's healthy... but she's not crying, yet she's awake and breathing." The language is foreign to my English, yet not as much after learning through my 24 years of life, I learned 4 languages and spoke them fluently, like I lived my whole life there, after all I did aimed for perfection to satisfy someone who would've never been satisfied. I could recognize the language yet couldn't really place a name on it.

My movements are sloppy, uncontrolled and my arms don't move like I want them to, my sight is blurry, my mouth doesn't move, my hearing is coming and going, the cold from where I am is uncomfortable, and that stupid buzz hasn't stopped since everything began. "Congratulations, Senju-sama, it's a beautiful and healthy princess." I still can't put my finger on the language, and it's really bothering me.

I can feel warmth is the way of a soft blanket and I was being held by someone, my eyes are not able to focus I can only see shapes and shadows. Finally my first thought came to mind. 'They're humans, NO! Giant humans.' I cannot come to the realization of what is going on, nothing makes sense. The warmth now is relaxing me; the buzz keeps me slightly out of focus.

"Can I hold her? I'm dying at least let me hold her." A voice sounded in the room while it sounded to me really far away.

"But... very well." I was passed to somewhere or someone else, as I was passed to that someone, the soft thump sound returned and I came face to face to someone else and my eyes were able to focus on her features, someone I can say is beautiful she has dark eyes, and brown dark hair, her skin is pale. "Hello Moriko, I am your mom." That stopped my rambling thoughts. 'I have a mother? But I... already had one... "I will not be able to see you grow, but I just hope that you know that I love you even though it's our first time meeting." 'I don't understand... the only possible answer is that... I'm a baby, but babies... can't think.' The more I thought about it the more it made sense.

"Moriko Senju, my princess, my beautiful daughter. I will watch over you." The soft thump that was so comforting to me was slowly getting slower. 'But... why are you saying goodbye.' She smiled at me, and I immediately fell in love with her. I didn't have a mother, I only had my father, who I always aimed to please, but never a mother... she left me when I was 2. The thumping kept getting slower, and the slight buzz around me was getting quiet.

"I love you, please grow strong, I will watch over you with my husband, never lose hope, or give into hatred." I want to say I love you but my tongue can't let me, so I just smiled, and her face lit up and just like that she reclined her head back, and just suddenly the buzz stopped, and the thump never sounded again. 'She died, with me on her arms, her daughter... I had a mother.' Not really in control of my emotions, I cried.

I was taken into someone else's arms, but it was not the same. "Is she?" I heard another voice this one sounded younger than other voices, but I didn't care I kept crying for the loss of something I never had. "I'm sorry Tsunade-Sama she died after giving birth. She named her before, her name is Moriko." As another pair of arms held me I felt slightly at ease.

"Hey there Riko-Chan, shh, shh I know it hurts, and its okay to cry, just know that we're family now, and I will be with you always to protect you." She began to move me in a soothing motion as she pressed me against her. After I finished crying, I fell asleep, not real way to know what was happening. I'm a baby, my mother just died and my name is Moriko, but I do have family not just another person with high expectations of me.

I didn't know what would happen later to me, but I was so wrong about people not having high expectations of me.

**Author notes.**

**This is the first chapter, so 3 things about this story.**

**Moriko will be strong like strong OC but not overly bs like others, she'll be balanced ish.**

**This is just a test I will upload 2 more chapters in the next few days, and if the story is well received then I will keep updating**

**And there will be a little romance.**

**I'll update in about 2 or 3 days, if not, by next thursday the first, I will update.**


	2. Chapter 2

Funny thing is, that after a few months of time spent in my crib I can't help but think back about my old life; I can't help but think that I was unhappy, I was lonely, and I was... just another face in the crowd. I never found a way to be free of responsibilities, but neither did I find a way to be happy, because happiness is usually freedom. But the thing about my life is that having people care about me is the best feeling ever. Every demand I make is given to me with love and care.

My older cousin Tsunade and older cousin Nawaki and my grandmother Mito took care of me, until Nawaki never showed up again. The only thing about being a baby is that after those 6 months I realized just where I am. I'm in a world where something as mythical as walking on water is seen as an average technique, or the ability to make a fireball with your lungs is normal.

I ended up in a world of ninjas and war, a place where I am now part of a mythical clan, The Senju. Its nice to have a family but I know I will end up alone in a few years. I know it will happen, my mother died when I was born, they told me my father died in the war that's going on right now or ended not sure about the war. My grandmother will die eventually she's really old. I will be alone… again, I know anyone would be sad for what happens later, I'm bummed knowing that I will end up alone.

Yet I find happiness when I'm with my grandmother and Tsunade, and having Tsunade as my older cousin is just amazing, she's caring, she's loving, and knows how to treat a kid, she would've been a good mother and is an amazing sister. I can't help but smile and laugh when I'm with her, she's just someone I love... love; a word that didn't carry a lot of meaning on my past life.

After the first year of being alive, I was able to determine what that buzz, it's the energy around everything. I'm able to sense chakra, the energy around me is nature chakra and it's absolutely everywhere and the energy of each person has like a feeling of how they are. For example Grandmother's is like when you enter your home after a cold day outside. Tsunade is like a strong wind colliding against a 's amazing! All the energy flowing around me. I can feel it with no restrictions, like if your skin is talking to you.

After the first eight months I learned that I can walk on my own two legs everything turned much better because I can walk wherever I want, I don't need someone tracking over every single aspect of my life, or more like watching over me to make sure I don't die or trip and hurt myself.

I can sense ANBU around the compound, the rotations as well as the ones watching when I learned to walk; at least I learned how to walk earlier. I don't need someone to carry me everywhere and crawling is so demeaning. So after I get tired I end up getting carried by grandma or Tsunade who worry over every single thing.

"Alright Moriko, would you like to go out?" Tsunade said to me as I walked over to her. While I could walk for a few hours I do get tired, and my only contact to the outside is the garden where grandma Mito and I tend to the garden, as well as when we sit outside for calligraphy lessons.

I nodded my head, while my Japanese is as best as it could be, I don't speak there is no need to speak when Tsunade and grandma Mito do understand me, the one thing I realized is that I already unlocked my chakra and part of it I blame it on the fact that I'm a mixture between Uzumaki and Senju, leading to me having an enormous amount of chakra. Also I sort of unlocked it on accident, it was like removing the making a hole to a soda bottle that was shaken for a few minutes, it sort of expanded as I made the slight pull.

"Very well little si... cousin." Tsunade told me as she picked me up and began walking, I tried to squirm but she kept a firm grasp  
"I know you can walk, but you do get tired easily." She corrected as she lifted me and placed me on her shoulders, her shinobi vest is kind of comfortable. As we walked around the village, people were almost making way for us as we walked, it was tiring but it's a good way for exercise, after all I am training chakra control when I'm completely alone.  
"Tsunade-hime, I expect you to introduce me, your teammate, to the cute princes on your shoulders." A man with white hair and markings on his face is now staring at me, and I ducked behind Tsunade's legs.

"Ugh, Jiraya, this is my little si... cousin Moriko." She moved aside making me visible.

"Hi, I'm Moriko Senju." I greeted trying to keep my composure of meeting someone who is really important to the plot.

"WAIT, YOU CAN TALK?" Tsunade almost shrieked.

"Yes...you always understand me. I talk with grandma." I said aloud but barely above a normal tone of voice since I think I was too loud.

"Of course you do." She deadpanned, and Jiraya laughed loudly.

"If you two princesses would like for me to treat you to lunch, there is a place that is gaining popularity, it's ramen, or would you prefer ice cream?" Jiraya

"She's too young to eat ramen... and ice cream" Tsunade said scolded me. I pouted in annoyance but she's right I barely have teeth, I tend to bite things, like the rubber kunai and shuriken.

"Alright, then at least let me treat you." He said in a cheerful mood, Tsunade sighed as she held me and turned to me.

"Now, about you not talking." Tsunade said to me, her voice indicating no nonsense as well as an aura surrounding her she picked me up to prevent me from running away. I was prepared for a scolding of some sort but I only received a hug.

"From now on, you will tell me everything you think, I will never get tired of hearing your voice." I giggled as we walked to get lunch my hug didn't broke until we were seated on the small ramen stand, Jiraya did tell his tales of a ninja, and how he was great, I must admit that he does have the ability to tell stories. I can say that this was one of the times that I ever saw Tsunade happy while being with Jiraya after all I knew what would happen later, but I tried to enjoy these times while everything happened, not sooner, not later.

On my second birthday was the point in my life that changed everything, it was from this point on that I knew things were reaching the point where things will begin to happen. "Alright Moriko, let's go get you a present, on me, and you can get anything you want." Tsunade announced as she arrived to the compound where I was having a small party with just Grandma Mito and myself. I opened a few presents before we left, the one from grandma Mito was the calligraphy utensils, rubber kunais, as well as rubber shuriken, with the clear intention of me becoming a shinobi.

"Tsuna, take care of her." Grandma ordered, Tsunade just nodded with a serious face and grandma just waved her hand I took that as my signal and I rushed over to her.

"Come on Tsunade-nee let's go!" Being the first time I called her that, she reluctantly let me pull her to the entrance of the compound, until we were both on the way to the toy store, we reached the store. I was trying to get something that would make me happy and Tsunade happy, it's what I've been doing.  
As I walked down the aisles, it amuses me how the concept of weapons are found as just mere toys, swords, spears, kunais, shuriken, among others that are obviously weapons but treated as toys for kids who will later be soldiers. I did receive my own set or sets as in plural, since grandma did went a bit overboard, so I decided to just walk over to the aisle of normal toys for kids, as I walked the aisle with stuffed animals, I giggled at the animals, each animal has a hitai ate of the leaf, or more like most have them.

I reached the end of the aisle and I felt my heart constrict as I saw a small bear dressed in a tuxedo, and he's so cute. I picked it up inspected it. "Nee-sama, I want this one." I said aloud, to Tsunade who was looking at a white and blue slug that had a hitai ate of the leaf.

"Good pick Riko-Chan, let's go."

"Don't you want that one?" I asked as I pointed at the slug.

"Nah, I'm good." She said but she clearly wanted it.

"Then can I get it for myself, it's the last one after all." I pleaded and did my best impression of puppy eyes.

"Alright, fine. J-just stop with that cute stare, it's deadly." She said as she took the slug in her arms.

It happened, my worst nightmare, as I slept one day I realized how I exposed myself, how vulnerable I am, and over all, how screwed I am. I have a giant target on my head since I began training in secret, I have been able to train on my own, I mastered the leaf exercise with keeping it on my forehead for 3 hours, then I tried my fingers by keeping one on it, after that I evolved it until I was able to keep one leaf per finger and one on my forehead, nose, and chin. It was exhausting to learn but I ended up mastering it. Even though now I find myself in panic as I felt my arm being tugged and growing heavy, I opened my eyes in panic thinking I was about to be kidnapped only to see my hand enveloped in wood bark it reached just below my elbow.

In panic I began to punch it against the wall to break the wood, I felt the signatures of ANBU moving to my location. 'NO! They can't find out yet.' I grabbed my training kunai, and began stabbing the wood and using the pummel to break the wood after 15 seconds of constantly stabbing it the bark broke apart and fell to the floor.  
In seconds the door busted open and Tsunade barged in. "Moriko!" I kept crying as I pointed the Kunai at her, my eyes kept spilling tears. "It's okay, nothing will happen, you're okay. It was just a dream." She said as she walked closer and hugged me.

"Don't cry sis, you're alright." 'No I'm not, I now have a target on me, I have THAT bloodline.'

"You're safe." 'I am not; I will have Orochimaru and that monster of a person Danzo after me.'

"I'm here, I'll never leave you." 'Liar, you will leave, I know.'

"I'll protect you." 'No you won't, I will do it myself. There are too many risks in this village and now that I have that dammed wood… I am in danger.'

It was after that night that I began to notice that my chakra was getting out of control, the leaf exercise no longer worked. They ended up burning, or the leaf turning into a small sapling or a branch, I think that is because of my father being an Uzumaki and my mother being a Senju I now have to learn a way to do another exercise since this is the 20th leaf I've burned.

After reading a bit I ended up speaking with grandma Mito, and she did help me. She said that I could try to layer my chakra, she showed me how by making her hand glow blue with waves moving around it, and after a few seconds the her hand stopped glowing in that violent way and began to glow at a regular state. "And you need to add layers until you are able to hold 3 at a time, I think 4 layers is equivalent to 20 leafs, and once you master it you can go over to tree walking. Why are you asking?" She said with a small smirk, since it was just the two of us, I can sense no ANBU nearby.

It's just how it is; everyone respects her so much that out private time is private. "It's nothing; it's just that I... I." I tried to say it aloud, to say that I have chakra. That wood is sprouting out of my hands sometimes and I can't control it, but she stopped me from talking by placing her soft hand on top of my head and ruffling my dark brown hair.

"It's okay; you can tell me when you're ready. Just know that most Uzumaki's are natural sensors." She said softly as a small smile came from her from the corner of her mouth.

"Y-you know... I'm sorry." I felt like crying, not knowing why, I just feel so overwhelmed, usually I didn't cry; In my past life I didn't like crying, mostly because it bothered father and that ended badly for me.

"Oh my little sapling, don't cry, it's normal. Just practice, and don't worry I will keep your secret." She hugged me as she told me those words; tears fell down my face as I snuggled closer to her, her scent of lavender and sunflowers and the feeling of her chakra makes her presence comforting.

"It's so weird, wood keeps appearing, and I don't know how to control it." I said into her embrace.

"Oh little sapling, it's okay. Your grandfather had the same issue when he was a kid like you, but don't worry, I will help you. Can you do the leaf exercise?" She said as I pulled away, I nodded as I wiped my tears with the sleeve of my red and black kimono.

"I do but it suddenly stopped working, 2 days ago I woke up and my arm had wood on it I panicked and began stabbing it until it broke and then Tsuna-nee arrived, but by then I had it hidden and was crying." I admitted. "And now the leaf won't stick, instead now it becomes a branch or a sapling."

"Ahh alright, it's not so bad. Now I love you more, you have that special ability that your grandfather had, it's a beautiful and powerful ability. Let me tell you about how your grandfather fought one of the most powerful beasts in the world..." And so, she told me how he had fought the nine tailed beast using his wood style, and how she using her knowledge and wit was able to help him by 'disappearing' the beast into a seal.

"Grandfather was amazing! And you also were so powerful." I said with glee in my voice, she giggled a bit before yawning.

"Yeah, did you know that he made the forest around the village? And I can't help but smile at how carefree he was, one time to say he loved me; he decided to make two tree roots bloom into the shape of a heart." I giggled at how dreamy her voice was, her eyes were closing and opening slowly.

"You're tired Grandma."

"Yes, I guess I need a nap." She said as she slowly got up, and extended out a hand for me. I followed her and grabbed her hand. "Now I know you have trouble, you can practice while I nap, alright?" I nodded as she lied down on the bed.

After a few months I learned to control the wood from getting out of control and sprouting in the middle of the night, and with Grandma helping me in secret, away from the eyes of everyone. She somehow knows that me having wood release is a danger to me. Now in my free time I can walk on walls, and my ability to create wood is under control or I can keep it under control now. Funny thing is that I was able to keep my mental facilities to remember and learn at a fast rate.  
Soon after learning how to walk on walls I was being taught by Tsunade and sometimes Grandma how to throw both kunais and shuriken.

Now at 4 years and a half things are changing, Grandma is getting tired easily... and Tsunade just up and left a year ago, she abandoned me, as if I was nothing; I cried for days and Grandma helped me get over the pain of her leaving my life to become a grief stricken drunk, deep down I'm angry at her. Also the weird girl with red hair keeps coming sometimes, and I always hide from her not really trusting her presence.

"Moriko-chan, I need to speak with you." Grandma said to me in a tone that I knew was not good, reluctantly I stood up from reading the scrolls on wood release and Sage mode.

"Of course Grandma." I followed her and arrived to the living room.

"Do you remember when I told you about how I helped your grandfather to defeat Madara?"

"Yes, you sealed the nine tailed fox into a seal and you helped Grandpa defeat Madara."

"Correct, but I didn't just seal it, I sealed it within myself. I'm what you call a jinchuriki, but due to my knowledge and skill I didn't need a sacrifice. But I have bad news for you, and I know you're too young to learn about death. But I'm dying and I'm sure you've noticed, but the thing about me dying; is that the seal will dissipate and that monster will get out, and it will destroy the village. So in order for that monster to not destroy what your Grandfather worked so hard to achieve, I will have to leave you and seal that monster into someone else." I know that she's just telling me that she will die.

"Don't cry little sapling, it's how life is."

"It's not fair, life is not fair, I'll be alone."

"Oh little sapling, life is not fair, yet life doesn't keep a score, life is life; while it's sometimes ugly, other times is beautiful, but over everything else, life is original." Her words  
make sense, and it applies to both lives.

"Now, I will need for someone to take care of you, you're too young to live by yourself. Also there is danger in this village with you having this bloodline which is a secret, I will send an official request for someone to be your legal guardian until you either turn 18 or reach Jonin rank to take the rightful place as the heir to the Senju clan, and a seat in the council. You will also have a limited access to the Senju funds to live, but you will get full control until conditions are met. Also I will leave something for you to learn. Every bit of knowledge I have will be yours, as well as a few family relics. You're too young to know what those are but I'm sure you will learn from them by the time the academy begins." She commanded the same way as she does when teaching me etiquette and manners.

"Of course Grandmother."

* * *

By the very next day we already had a lot of letters and offers of tutelage, including one or two arranged marriages but those were from civilian families and the Inuzuka which is odd because they had a baby girl recently.

"Oh, and what about the Sarutobi? They did offer you a place in their compound." That didn't even help me feel slightly safe, I know that once Grandma goes away I will be sent into the academy and I will lose the ANBU guard I have, and the Sarutobi compound is not safe at all with Danzo being a close friend to Hiruzen.

"I will think about it." I responded my doubt made clear.

"We'll place him beside the candidates." Grandma said as she hummed. "We have the Hyūga ... Those stuck ups, not in a million years!" I giggled at her reaction.

"Hmm Uchiha... they just want more political power, how strange coming from them. They hate our guts." The sarcasm on her voice clear as day.

"The Shimura, THAT snake just wants more power. Like hell I will never give him that chance." She knew how Danzo thinks at least that puts me at ease.

"Also we have, the Nara and while smart they're lazy and want political power so they have priority over the Yamanakas and Akimichis, so that's a no go. We have the Akimichi, which is the same as well as with the Yamanaka." We kept reading through everything.

"The Harunos, really? This is getting ridiculous, civilians hungry for power." She threw the rest of the papers into the trash, she then hummed in thought as she grabbed her chin. "What about Kushina she's a distant relative of yours, and she will be the one who holds IT, also she's very kind." She said referring to the girl that keeps coming here, she's around fifteen and already, I don't know her really at all. But I do know that she's supposed to grow into becoming Naruto's mother, and then he will save the world. Yet, why am I here? Did I do something to get here?

"Can't we bring back Tsunade?" I asked with a little hope in my voice, but I know that she's gone and that she won't come back. It just breaks my heart that I'm lonely without her, and she stole Mr Beary when she left, and left in my bed the slug she wanted.

"I'm sorry little sapling, we can't; she just up and left. I can't do anything except make sure she doesn't get marked as a missing nin by the village." She said as I just felt disappointment over the dejavu of someone leaving me.

"How long do you have?" My question left my mouth before I even knew I asked it.

"Four days." She said with a somber tone, I tried not to flinch but I was not able to fully repress it. She just hugged me, from the options I think being with Kushina wouldn't be so bad. We spent four days going over details, I spent every waking moment with grandma. I practiced with my wood release and shuriken. We drank tea, she told me her adventures, about her home about my mom, about how she met grandpa. I learned the entire story of our family. Until they came.

"Mito-sama, it's time." The Hokage arrived as well as a guard of five ANBU's and I could sense around seven more near the compound. I tried to smile but I knew it was a fake smile, she knew it was a fake smile yet she took it as a way for her to accept her leave. I would've hugged her but I know that would be something frowned upon since I am first and foremost royalty. I don't know how much time passed after she left, but I knew for a fact that it's been a few hours.

I couldn't sense ANBU near me; they respected my time to mourn. 'At least they're respecting me.' I decided to do something I did a lot but never left the compound, I walked for a bit to a place beyond where I trained with both shuriken and Kunai throw as well as my wood style. I reached a tree that was special to my grandmother, the tree where grandfather decided to grow a tree to proclaim his love.

Just as I touched the tree a feeling of sadness and loneliness filled me, as well as I could feel a touch on my head and a ruffle on my hair, just like Grandmother did. That broke my dam I cried like never before, I wept for my family, for my loneliness in both this life and my past life. I am angry, I feel hate for Tsunade for leaving me alone, and that just made me feel angrier as I cried.

Problem about being so far from the compound is that there is nobody near me, and my current problem is that I fell asleep after crying so much I don't really have the energy to return to the compound. The sadness and anger just left me empty, out of the corner of my senses I could feel 2 people who I never sensed before and they were just a few meters away from me.

"I knew the risk was worth it!" "The Senju princess is here, JACKPOT!" a voice sounded behind me, but before I could do anything someone appeared in front of me. The amount of chakra that they have it's so big, both appeared in front me as well as one behind me, I scrambled to my feet but a sharp pain in the back of my head that sent me to complete darkness.

* * *

**So chapter 2, By tomorrow I'll have the next chapters.**

**Runelt: 2 days and another new chapter that I didn't write about at first.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So you're giving up?" I head a voice around me.

"No, what do I do? I'm alone, they all left me, I... I just want freedom and happiness." I said aloud. "I want to do what I want, but... I want to live!"

"Then fight for it!" The same male voice sounded around me. "You're my family, then of course you can live you have the will to do it!"

"But... I'm not even your family, I'm someone from another..."

"AS IF THAT MATTERS! You're my blood and you are a Senju!" He answered as the light around me enveloped me, and a sharp pain emanated from my head.

Groggily I felt my head begining to stir, my head kept pounding as I woke up slowly. "Hey! She's waking up." I felt my head getting grabbed by what I can tell is a hand.

"Hey princess, you can't get away, you can't escape. Right now you're meat, and you can't make threats." He said in a cocky tone, as he removed his hand as well as the cloth bag over my head, and the gag of cloth on my mouth. Just as he took it out of my mouth I spat in his face.

"The leaf village will be on your ass as soon as they find out." I snarled at him, my anger blinding any other thought aside from them.

"Will you look at that, she's feisty, sorry but royalty here is just meat waiting to be sold, you're meat, no more than that." The same wretched voice that grated my nerves taunted as another sharp pain to the back of my head pulled me back to the darkness.

"You will have to fight, you're a Senju. We Senju don't back down, we fight to the end and we win. Your ambitions are our ambitions, if you fear something use our strength to stop being afraid. Rise little saplings and become a strong tree." It's the voice of a man, but his words made something in me feel strange, I feel almost... powerful. 'I can do it!'

"Yes grandfather." I responded without even thinking what came out of my mouth. I can hear his laughter in my ears.

"Go, little sapling don't let anyone tell you that you're weak. Become our legacy, become a Senju and show your strength." He said as my head felt pulsing with energy.

My eyes shot open, but looking around its in complete darkness I stretched out my ability to sense chakra and I could feel them being there. But just as suddenly an explosion rocked the area we're in.

"Crap, bandits! We need to kill them, and keep the package safe for us to deliver it to Cloud." The man whose voice I hated said aloud. More explosions sounded around me, so I began to work on getting out of the bindings and made my arms to become coated in wood and remembering the first technique I ever used only this time I made sure to make small spear heads on top of each other making it a saw.

As I got out of the binding I removed the cloth in my head and mouth knowing that both kidnappers went to fight against bandits. I can now see fire around me, the trees are the same green that I'm used to seeing. 'So I'm not out of the Fire Country.' The entire sky is dark, meaning that I've been moved by about 3 days by ninja speed.

As I was able to cut my leg bind I got up to my feet and began running as fast as I could. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" I heard the same wretched voice behind me as I kept running. I ran into the forest knowing I was followed, only thing is that I never faced someone who could make them as fast as a gust of wind, to my surprise in seconds I was tackled into the ground by a knee to my spine.

I crashed into the ground as my back screamed in pain; I felt a hand slip around my throat as my body got smacked into a tree a gasp of pain escaped my mouth, but not enough air was getting into my lungs. I could only see his eyes filled with anger and looking down on me, his expression of complete dominance which made me only get filled with anger. 'NO! I WILL NOT DIE HERE!"

"You made a mistake by running, princess. Now I will hurt you." He swung a kunai in my face making a cut on the right side of my face, but I couldn't feel the pain only a sting. But it went from my chin to the front of my ear, I tried to scream but it came as a gasp as the pain increased. Without a second thought I jammed my right arm into his throat plunging it right into his neck and slipping it out just as fast, his blood sprayed in my face but I didn't care, I could only gasp for air as I was released and the body fell beside me. My entire white dress became now dark red with dirt.

"YOU! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I heard behind me only to see other kidnapper with blood on his face and shirt, he jumped at me with his kunai raised, out of instinct I just did the first real technique my grandmother taught me I'm on my knees just barely able to look up, I channeled my energy into the ground.  
"Wood release: Piercing branch." I threw my hand in his direction from where I was , a branch of wood came out of the nearest tree I stared into the kidnapper as his head became impaled by the same branch since he was not able to move out of the way as he was falling his face filled with surprise.

The branch came back to the ground making the body of the kidnapper fell back into the ground, Immediately I threw up by seeing his face with a gaping hole. After what felt like an eternity I went back into the trees and sat down to catch my breath. "Water, food, east, survive." Those are the only things I need to know in order to survive and get home.

* * *

After walking for what felt like an eternity, I lost count of the days I've been walking east but I'm sure it's been about two or three weeks, maybe more. The food I get is minimum; just enough for me to get enough energy to keep walking, I've been drinking by using my dress and wet dirt as a way to get water. Starting a fire is a bad idea due to probably more people after me so I do my best to stay warm at night, which also means I can't cook. I can only keep chanting on what I needed in order to survive.  
"Water, food, east, survive."

The walk back home is getting harder, I don't know if I will make it back home its been a week. The only good thing about controlling wood and being in the forest is that the trees made by my grandfather do help me a lot since they react to my chakra and they've been helping me get food and protecting myself. I've eaten raw squirrels and rabbits for the past weeks and it's gross but I lost the gag reflex after the first day, knowing that I needed it in order to survive luckily a few days ago I found a small river. I have moved around there, I know fast flowing water is clean enough to drink. I replenished strength this way. I have not spoken in the entire time I've been lost.

I have made sure that I don't flare my chakra, after all its like a beacon. If I do it, anyone will be targeting me and from what I know war is on the brink of happening and with me assumed dead. Means The Hidden Leaf has enough reason to go to war.

Right now I'm out of energy, out of chakra and I have no idea what to do, or where to go. I only kept walking and I walked for 2 more days, I haven't recovered energy at all. I'm only hoping that I will reach The Hidden Leaf Village. It feels like a lot of time I've only lived here in the forest.

"Hey look at that, what is a kid like that walking around here?" They look from what I remember they are from Kumo by their tone of skin and accent, it's also where women are living breeding stock as well as prisoners. 'Not good.'

"What do you mean by "like that"?"

"Look at her, she's a war refugee most likely."

"Yeah, she could join us in Cloud, maybe she has a rare bloodline. I mean she's covered in blood and dirt."

"Hey, you kid, stop!" I felt panic and fear but mostly fear. That fear made me react on instinct making wood sprouted out of my right hand from the tip of my fingers to my bicep the same saw that has killed a person and a lot of animals. Three days ago I killed a bear using my arm, that fight took a lot of chakra, I got hurt and took a lot from me, I'm at my last straw.

"Oh ho, she's the missing Senju Princess, I knew that those kidnappers we payed for were dead, people don't boast like that of acquiring THE royal bloodline from those tree  
huggers." One of them said in a cheerful tone.

"Wait that kid is who we paid for? Well this will be easy, she looks starved and ready to pass out, I'm ready to head back to Cloud and sleep in my bed for like a week."

"We will definitely be promoted for bringing the legendary Senju bloodline to Cloud. Cloud will be able to conquer the rest of the nation if we have that power." Both began to close in on me their steps calm and collected while my head ran a mile a minute. 'I'll be used as a human breeding stock. I have to run, I have to do something, I don't want to be tortured for life. I don't want to die!'

As the first one came close to me his hands eager to take me, I pushed chakra into my body to increase my speed something I discovered while fighting the bear.  
He looked at me wide eyed and I did the same as with the first bandit and plunged my hand in his throat faster than what he expected, clearly thinking he was going to capture me. His blood gushed on my face as he tried to breathe grabbing at his throat to put pressure. But his face showed anger his scowl depenes and I turn to run but I felt how he slashed at my back the pain made me scream as my back felt warm and damp. I turned around and saw him.

He smiled as he fell dead before me. "You bitch, you killed him! You WILL regret it." He lunged at me with a kunai on his hand I tried to dodge but I didn't get far he grabbed me by my hair making me yelp in pain and plunged the kunai into my back.

"They said to bring you, I just have to hurt you but not kill you." He lifted his kunai to stab me again. 'I'M GOING TO DIE, I DON'T WANT TO DIE.' I closed my eyes and lifted both arms in front of me calling upon the forest just like with the bear.  
The earth around me moved, and the man screamed in pain, my sensing told me that he jumped away, slowly I got up from the ground my body is tired and my chakra is exhausted "THAT'S IT! Lightning release: electric murder."

I tried to move out of the way but my right arm ended up receiving the attack. I screamed in pain and I began to smell burnt meat, the electricity entering my body paralized me.

'I can't die here! I want to not be alone, I want to be free to do what I love. I CAN'T DIE!' 'We are Senju, we fight until the end and we win.' His voice sounded in my head.  
As I tried to get up, it took me about a minute or 2 to get up but I just got kicked on the ribs sending me against a tree, I felt something crack on my back as I impacted into the tree.

'I want to live! PLEASE! I need to do something; but what?' I tried to get up but a hand grabbed me by my neck and pressed me against the tree I collided with. I tried to use my chakra but the tree didn't move. I did the hand sign and the shinobi just laughed as he slammed against the tree once again.

"You can't use chakra, I have a seal on my wrist and I'm absorbing your chakra and making it my own. In a few seconds you will pass out from chakra exhaustion or from lack of oxygen." I tried not to panic, there is one way to get away. I remember that I need to stay perfectly still and focus on the area around me and absorb the natural energy but just enough that my chakra mixes with it.

I made the calculation for how much I needed to use and how much to absorb and mix. 'If I turn to stone then I'm dead, but going out another way would be fun. I would rather not turn to stone.' I began absorbing small amounts of natural energy and began mixing it with my chakra filling my pathways, and just as fast I felt the change my senses were torn up to eleven, no, not eleven, up to seventeen!

"Wha-what is happening?" The man panicked and lowered me while his hand still around my neck I could feel the tension as he tried to snap my neck but his hand became stiff and cold.

As he looked at me in panic I glared at him, he just looked more scared as he turned to stone. I moved my body and his hand broke and his body crumbled into the ground as he screamed, but was stopped as he turned into stone and crumbled to pieces.

I could feel every form of life around me, I could feel the birds, the trees, even the ants. In panic I pushed my sensing to the maximum I could trying to get a signal I could feel like I knew the signal. I caught a glimpse of someone moving but from the signal I could tell it was from the leaf village due to the familiarity of it, like a sound I heard before.

I could tell it was heading somewhere and in a straight line, knowing I had a few seconds left of this power I began moving pumping the energy into my muscles moving in that direction.

I began moving but just as fast as I could feel everything around me, everything crashed. I could tell my head had a cut, my back bleeding and bruised. I also knew that I'm going to die if I don't get medical attention soon, as the energy in my body crashed I almost fell to the ground from the strain.

"Food, water, east, survive." I kept chanting the same words that I've been telling myself forever, my mind went numb, I arrived to what looks like a road remembering the signal I walked to the side where it was headed before.

* * *

I felt my feet burning from the strain and my right arm no longer answers to me due to the technique hitting me, my back is screaming in pain. "Hey you stop right there!" I could hear someone in front of me, yet I ignored it since the noise is not clear to me it's like I'm underwater, all my senses are drowned out, I can barely hear, I can barely walk... I wont make it.

"Ki- st-te y-r n-e" I could barely hear him as I kept walking. "YOUR NAME!" I could hear him clear for just a second.

"M-iko S-ju, Mor-o S.-ju." I could barely talk due to being exhausted.

"S-p or I w-l kill y-." I didn't care anymore as I kept walking. Focused on returning home, I'm finally back!

"S-ry." I was tackled to the ground by a huge body as well as a Cling sounded in the air, the body got off of me but I moved my left arm using the wood that sprouted before on my arm to crawl back to where the signal was heading before. I think I can see a gate with the symbol I'm so familiar with.

"What do you think you're doing?" The gate guard yelled at a fish masked ANBU that deflected the second kunai heading towards my face, I removed myself from the kid and made to remove the kunai embedded in my hand plate.

"What do YOU think you're doing? Attacking her, do you even know who she is?" Fish scolded the gate guard.

"She's a threat to security of the village." The guard just stated.

"M-ko S-u." The small girl crawled with her left arm towards the leaf village, as if it was calling her home. "F-d, -er,-st,- ive." She said in harsh breaths as she crawled towards the gate not in any language I've ever heard before.

"You should be demoted and reported to the Hokage for revaluation of rank. You were about to kill the last Senju." The guard's expression changed to one of shock as his face paled.

"No, no, that's impossible the kid died weeks ago, due to her being missing for over six weeks." He said as I felt my fist tightening in anger, the body of the girl I used to watch over when she was in her crib is now crawling with an empty look on her eyes as her entire body is covered in blood and dirt, her left arm seems like it was burnt by a lightning technique, as well as the stab on her back from a kunai. 'So she was attacked but, how did she survive?' My gaze moved to her left arm which is currently covered in wood from her bicep all the way to the tip of her fingers as if making a saw blade in the shape of a spear, only thing is that it's fully covered in blood. My eyes widened due to her having the legendary wood bloodline, I leaned down and picked her up. The kid immediately fell unconscious. With ragged breathing.

"You are to report to the hokage on finding her effective immediately, she will be sent directly to the hospital." He declared as he rushed as fast as he could, flaring his chakra to make everyone know of the emergency, making any other operative moving that way to make way for him.

A few other ANBU showed up and looked at the girl, the fastest one moved towards the hospital and began shouting orders at the doctors in shift to gather supplies for the patient. As the child left my arms, every doctor available was on her in seconds.

"Set up a perimeter around here. Not one enters this area unless ordered by the Hokage." The signatures around me flare twice in acknowledgement. 'We will keep her safe this time.'


	4. Chapter 4

"Wha- what happened." I looked around to see a white room, I'm in a bed, I feel weird and tired, pain is all around my body yet it's dull.

I turned my head around the room but turning my head made it hurt my neck, so I decided to lean back. I don't really remember anything after I used sage mode, I do remember crawling but that's odd.

I tried to move my arms and felt panic as I wasn't able to do it, they are there but I can't move then. The door bursted open and I felt panic and began fighting trying to find a way to get out trying to channel chakra into my arms. But the door bursted open. "Senju-sama, you need to calm down we are here to help you." My mind kept telling me to fight as her voice seemed worried yet I couldn't trust her words. Maybe I'm in Kumo and they're doing an indoctrination or I'm going to be experimented on and they need me in good health.

"S-se-senju-sama you need to calm down or we will have to sedate you." I kept fighting, but as I called on my chakra I felt something going into my neck and slowly I began to lose consciousness.

As I groggily woke up again, this time I wasn't tied down to the bed, and my body didn't hurt so much, I looked around the room this time my head turned and no pain came from it, I sighed in relief.

The smell of flowers hit my nose, as I could see the entire room filled with different flowers. But none of them were of my liking, the only flowers I personally like are he red orchids that grows on the compounds garden as well as on my garden where I lived in my previous life an odd constant in my life or both lives. The door opened slowly and the same nurse peeked her head to see if I was awake or not, as she saw me she entered the room. I eyed her wearily, my eyes narrowed at her sight.

"Senju-sama it's good to see you awake, I am really sorry for the altercation before." She bowed her head more than normal. "I am sorry for sedating you but you were at risk of opening your wounds."

"I-its..." I couldn't talk due to my throat being do sore.

"Here drink this it'll make your throat feel better." She placed a cup of water near my mouth; I swallowed carefully knowing that since I haven't drunk much it would end up badly if I did it too fast.

"Thanks." I said as I finished the drink. "Where am I?" Mentally I prayed to be in a hospital in the leaf.

"You're in the hidden leaf village hospital, you arrived four days ago, and many of the clan heads as well as the Hokage have sent many get well gifts." She answered, I just nodded and felt my eyelids become heavy the stress on my shoulders eased as I reclined my head back. 'I don't really trust her, but the signals of chakra around me can tell me that I am indeed in the hidden leaf village.'

"Thank you, can I sleep again? I'm tired."

"Of course Senju-sama, if you need anything just press that red button and we'll be here shortly." She bowed as I leaned my head back, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Great work my little sapling." The same booming voice said to me.

"Thank you grandfather." I answered with relief in my voice.

"Now I know who you are, but you're also a new person, you're two of one. Use this knowledge to help the village grow strong."

"But am I really your blood? Your granddaughter?." A hand ruffled my hair as a booming laughter sounded in my ears, I looked up as I moved my hands to try and fix my  
hair. He's kneeling his skin a tan healthy color and his dark colored eyes and brown hair glistened in contrast to the light.

"Of course you are, it would be dumb if I were to say you're not my own kin. Now rest and heal up, I will speak with you later." He said as he got up.

"Will we talk more?"

"Maybe, for some reason I am able to talk to you. But I can't say I'm mad, it's good to talk to someone... also you do look like me when I was young." His smile turned into a grin.

"Aww I thought I would look more like grandmother." I sighed as I turned my head at the ground and moved the tip of my right foot making small circles in the ground in disappointment. Lifting my head and I saw my grandfather, but he was kneeling down with his chin on his knees as he drew circles in the ground with his finger and mumbled.

"... of course she would say that she's a girl."

I reached out to him and pressed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be sad Grandfather, I do like looking like you. Oh can I ask you a question before I leave?" He brightened up immediately.

"Of course what is it?"

"How did my mother look?"

"Ah... Wakai, she was my sapling and she was like me she smiled a lot and had an aura around her that brought everyone together. While she mostly looked like your grandmother; you have the same eyes as well as the hair color. You also have the nose like your grandmother and hers." I smiled at him he was now in a good mood.

"Thank you." I said as I hugged him

"It's time to wake up." He said as I smiled.

Opening my eyes to the same room same as when I first woke up the smell of flowers filled my nostrils. "I am back." I sighed in relief the chakra signatures around me as one simply left my range at a high speed it's like when a mosquito stops buzzing in your ear but less annoying.

I felt thirsty and my arms do not respond. "How am I supposed to press a button when I can't move my arms?" I groaned as I began coughing, immediately a signature moved to my side I turned my gaze feeling on edge by all the signatures.

I felt my muscles tense as someone with a mask of what I can tell is a bear and a woman behind that mask. I kept coughing as I grabbed air a cup was placed to my eye level, I nodded as I drank from the cup and that eased my throat as I began drinking. From the corner of my senses I could feel a signal move really fast and out of my range in a split of a second.

"Thank you." I replied I swear I could see her smile a bit.

"You are welcome Senju-sama." Her tone of voice betrayed the stoic face of the mask.

"Could you push the red button, I am not able to really able to move my arms." I asked with a weak voice, guess that happens when you don't talk for about a month. She kept looking at me as if expecting something. 'Oh right I spoke in English by default.' I repeated the question in Japanese attempting for her to understand, immediately she pushed the button, bowed and left in a blur of motion.

The same nurse came into the room. "Good evening Senju-sama, it's good to see you awake."

"It's good to be awake; umm do you know how long I was away?" She cringed as I asked that.

"You were gone for five weeks and 3 days."

"So I was gone for a month and a half according to timing."

"The entire village mourned your death after you were confirmed dead, and now we will celebrate your return as soon as you get back to full health."

"Could you tell me how bad my health is?" She cringed again.

"Of course, although since the doctor would be better at explaining all this I will give you the simplified version." She walked to my bed and picked up a folder. "From the diagnosis techniques and the surgery, you had your right arm burned and some nerves were fried due to a lightning technique, you had five broken ribs and two cracked, your back had multiple cuts from what seems like a kunai, a poorly treated cut on your leg from what seems like an animal, as well as the mark on the right side of your face, they were showing signs of infection but they got treated, bad thing about that is that it will form a scar." She redacted all the symptoms; honestly I thought it would've been worse.

"I... honestly thought I would've been worse." I felt an immense and familiar signature of chakra outside the room, soon followed by a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" The voice of a man sounded outside.

"Yes." I replied, the door opened for the red robes and hat of the third Hokage, his black hair now fading to white as well as his balding head were on sight as his hat is in his hand.

"Hello, good evening Moriko-chan." His voice are in a cheerful yet cautious voice as if he didn't really wanted to make too much noise.

"Hello Hokage-sama."

"Please Moriko-chan, just call me Sarutobi-san. Nurse, could we have a little talk privately?" The woman bowed and left without saying a word.

"Moriko-chan, it's good to see you, we weren't expecting at all your return from when you were kidnapped. Everyone thought you were killed, I can only say that I'm sorry for letting something like this happen inside the village and more so that you were taken from your own home." He said as he bowed, which is something he really must feel sad about since he is after all the highest form of authority in the village.

"It's good to be back." I replied softly.

"I know it's hard, but can you tell me something about what happened out there. The doctors said that you were hit by various techniques, and that you were covered in blood. When you came here." He said in a sad and hopeful tone. 'Of course he would try and get me to say his name. After all he IS the Hokage and he needs to know who sent the kidnappers, he also needs a debriefing of what happened to me.' So I did just that, I told him every single detail I could remember, how I killed both kidnappers, the bear, how I got water, how I got food as well as how I treated my wounds, eventually I reached where I killed both shinobi from Cloud, one that I took out by surprise same as the first bandit due to him underestimating me, and the second I told him that I absorbed some of the energy around me like the air and that he turned to stone, only thing I left out was that my grandfather spoke to me in my dreams.

"That is quite the tale, you know that ability you have is a legendary bloodline. It also worried me that Cloud would buy from kidnappers, which maybe they did. But it matters not; it is good to have you here with us once again. But I must tell you one more thing." His voice darkened which made me flinch as a squeak came from my mouth.

"You will not use that technique of absorbing natural energy, or nature chakra. What happened to the other shinobi is what happens when you can't control the energy chakra. I believe that you absorbed so little nature chakra that his seal absorbed it making it his own chakra granting you the ability of the nature chakra but negating the effects due to the shinobi absorbing it from the seal." 'His assumption is what I was thinking, but in my case I thought it would've counted as one being, since I know I have a lot of spiritual energy which has to balance itself with natural energy meaning I had to be in balance which I was since I was being lifted by the other shinobi. I almost died because  
I was desperate, but I was not willing to die then.

"Rest now, we will later talk about this. People are happy that the prince of the village is here once again." He said as he exited the room. Then everyone set themselves in place in that rotation.

"Senju-sama, it's great to see you in better health." The nurse, her name is Noriko. I smile at her.

"Thanks Noriko-San, you're too kind." She smiles as she pushes the wheelchair over to the entrance of the Hospital. Where the Hokage is already waiting for me, as well as the redhead who is supposed to take care of me, she's around 16. Grandfather said that she's good I can trust her, and she's related to me.

"Moriko-sama, congratulations on getting a clear bill of health." The Hokage greets me; I look around to see that a lot of people are here, clan heads, as well as other civilians. They cheered as I smiled at them. I can see why Grandfather was so happy about being able to see through me, he can see the village and how it's progressing and how it will eventually prosper.

"Hokage-sama, it's good to be out of the hospital." I said as I bowed my head towards him, standing up I turned towards the Nurse. "Thank you for taking care of me." I bowed; she seemed surprised and made a 90 degree bow.

"O-of course. Please don't bow. It's my job as well as an honor." She said with clear happiness in her voice. "I'll take my leave now." With that she returned to the hospital with wheelchair in hand.

"Moriko-sama, I would like to introduce you to Kushina Uzumaki, she's the one Mito-sama selected to be your caretaker." He said as the girl who visited our house a few times stepped forward and made eye contact she has the Konoha headband as well as the flak jacket Chunin use.

"Nice to meet you officially Moriko-sama, my name is Kushina Uzumaki. I will treat you with respect and I expect the same as we will live in my apartment."

"Of course." I replied and followed her; I'm wearing a formal kimono that has the Senju symbol on its back. I'm wearing bandages through my body, thanks to healing ability.

After a long while of discussing about how I will be able to use the family funds as well as the position in the council. I won't have access towards them until I have 16 or achieve a Jonin rank. Monthly a big sum of Ryo that is only one percent of the funds will be placed into an account where I will be able to use for monthly expenses.

"Thank you so much, I will be responsible." I said as the hokage gave the money to Kushina its around 25 million ryo.

"I trust your judgement."

"Alright Moriko-sama-"

"You can call me Moriko, or something else, it's too formal."

"Hmm..." She rubbed her chin. "How about Mori-chan?" I smiled at that.

"Yeah, that's good."

"AWESOME! Let's go shopping Mori-chan." She said cheerfully I just followed her into the shopping district where we bought clothes, a bed, a closet for me, kunai for training, as well as paper and writing supplies.

I didn't realize how long we were out until we arrived into the apartment, I feel exhausted. "Mori-chan. I'm about to cook dinner, is it okay with you? Anything you want to eat?"

"N-no... I'll go to sleep..."

"That's not healthy... how about I cook you something simple. Going to bed in an empty stomach is a bad idea." I only nodded. Thankfully everything has been delivered. After eating a bland sandwich I felt extremely tired, not bothering to shower I crashed on my bed and fell asleep. The white void welcomed me again.

'Grandfather?' I called out to the nothingness where my thoughts travel when I sleep.

'My little sapling, have you been given the clean bill of health?' His booming voice came from behind me, turning around I can see his smile.

'Yes, I'm finally out of that hospital. I have told you about the place I have memories from, but everyone is attentive to me in a way that I feel like a princess.'

'How does it feel?'

'Amazing." He chuckled at her statement.

'Remember to not become bratty, or else-'

'The Senju name can become tainted. I know, I may not be from here but I know social norms.'

'Sometimes I forget that you are an adult in a kid's body. Yet you carry my blood and will.'

'Well, I am a child with an adult mind.' He sighed loudly as he ruffled my hair.

'So your chakra is unlocked. We will work on control, because I sure am not letting you be around with the control over your chakra go rampant like when I was little. You have Uzumaki genes in you, meaning it will become extra hard. Because when you grow up to when I was in my prime you may have the equivalent of a tailed beast.'

'Wait what?'

'Yes, I had a big amount of chakra compared to a tailed beast I was just like the one tail beast, and you have the perfect combination from two bloodlines with large amount  
of it. So we will begin training. I want you to take a deep breath and focus.' I may not know how long we have to talk so I heard him and payed attention.


End file.
